November Rain
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: Laura and Rob go on a vacation of a lifetime and they find something from their past...what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This idea came to me the other day watching an episode of "Dick Van Dyke". Let me know what you think.**

Rob had retired from being a television writer for about 20 years and he was proud of his accomplishments, he had even wrote a few screen plays and wrote a few plays on broadway. He finally managed to write a book with Sally's help before she passed away. So he spent all his time with Laura trying to make up for the time he had to spend away from her.

They were vacating in Brazil, one of the places that they both wanted to go to before they died. They were walking on the beautiful beach and the sand that was under their feet was luxurious, the weather was extremely beautiful and the breeze was blowing slightly. Laura had her arms around Rob and she was smiling, she threw out one of her arms and said. "Oh Rob! I can't belive we are actually here! This place is so beautiful!" She gives him a little hug and lays her head on his shoulder for a second than Rob says. "I am so glad we were finally able to come...we deserve this..." He turns to her and says. "You deserve this. You've gone through a lot with me...the Alan Brady show, Alan Brady himself!" She giggles then says. "It wasn't so bad". He looks at her with a questioning look then she says. "At least it helped you get ready you for writing for those Hollywood shows". He smiles then says. "At least it helped you get ready you for being jealous of those Hollywood stars". She tells him. "I was never jealous of any of those dancers or guest stars in New York !"

He doesn't say a word and a smile breaks out in Laura's face then she says. "Well, maybe once or twice". He looks at her again without saying a word and she breaks out in laughter then says. "Or 400 times!" They both roar with laughter over that and he raises his hand then says. "Finally the truth!" She then says. "Well, I wasn't jealous in Hollywood". He looks at her and smiles and then she says. "Not as much!"

They laugh at the memories of a lifetime with each other and Rob sits down in a lounge chair nearby them and she asks. "What are you doing?" He takes off his shoes then says. "I'm taking my shoes off to walk on the sandy white beach". She then says. "Rob..." He gets up and says. "Well, here I go for a walk on the beach of beautiful Brazil". She scratches the side of her face and says. "Rob...". He steps out on the sand and walks maybe five feet and then he makes an agonizing face and hops back to the lounge chair then says. "M-m-maybe I'll wait until the sun goes down and we can walk together". She laughs and when he gets his shoes back on they walk around some more and a child's beach toy comes rolling out in front of him, he picks it up and sees the little girl in a red one piece bathing suit and throws it back to her. They spot a speed boat racing in the water, Rob picks up a shell and holds it to his wife's ear...then they see a fishermen getting in his modest little boat to go out to get his catch of the day. They just enjoy the time together in their twilight years.

They finally get to the end of the beach and they start to turn around and go back when Laura spots a road going up one of the mountains and she looks up and she sees a beautiful house at the end of the twisting road and she says. "Look Rob!" He looks up the mountain and sees the house and a dozen or so cars parked around and he says. "Somebody's home on top of the mountain". She sees all the cars and the cars continuing to go up there and she asks. "I wonder what is going on?" He shrugs his shoulders then says. "I have no idea, let's go on honey". They start to turn to go when Laura sees a sign that says_ 'Estate sale'_ then she says.

"Oh look honey". He looks at the sign then asks. "So?" Excited, she says. "Oh! Let's go up there Rob! Come on, I've never been in a home in the mountains of Brazil!" He laughs and shakes his head then she starts to take off for the walkway up the mountain then he says. "Hold on Laura, I know you and I are in good shape but let's face it with me in my 80's and you, well, um, 70 something...cough...Ritchie will be ..." He has his hand go downwards and he makes the sign for 'in the ground". She looks up at the road then says. "I suppose you are right, come on...race you to the car"

They turn around to do a brisk walk back to the car and they look out over the vast ocean and see a man hang gliding then they finally get to their car and go up to the mountain and drive on the long and twisting road and see the pyramid roof on the house and they get out and go in and the first thing they see is how the living room is built around a huge tree of Brazil and Laura's mouth falls open and she says. "Rob! Look at that!" He goes up to it and says. "Oh yes, it's a _copaifer langsdorfin_, a native tree. It's illegal to cut down one of these so they built around it...pretty clever I would say. I think there's a hotel down by ours with a tree in its lobby". She keeps looking at the tree and she say. "It's just so amazing! I never have seen a tree in the middle of a living room!" He snickers then says. "How about a huge rock in someone's basement?" She turns to him and laughs as they think of the rock in their late friend Jerry's home and they go on and walk around and Laura says. "Oh, look at these huge window's"

Rob shakes his head and they walk around the place and see all the items up for sale then Laura says. "Oh Rob, you know what this reminds me of?" He turns to her and asks. "What?"

She then tells him. "You remember that auction we went to that time in New York so you and Buddy and Sally could write a sketch for Alan?" He smiles and says. "Oh right, well, nothing like that will happen here, this is a sale, not an auction. And I'm sure there won't be a _'thing' _here". They walk around and look at the fabulous things of the owner that they are selling and when Rob goes over to look at a great painting of some Brazilian hunters, Laura walks away then she steps in front of a huge painting and her blue eyes go huge in horror then she says. "Rob? Rob dear? Would you come over here please?" He turns to her and asks. "What is it?" She silently points to the painting and all color drains from his face and he looks around then he puts his hand on his face while Laura wants to die.


	2. Chapter 2 The Battle of the Paintings

**A/N-Yes, I have changed the title of the story to 'November Rain', I wanted a title to be similar with 'October's Eve', the name of the episode this story is based on. On the episode, Laura had a blouse she had got from Rob and the painter , well...he 'removed' the blouse in the painting and so Laura was as she was born... . Rob found a loophole and he blackmailed the painter into selling it to a buyer in Brazil, so I'm just doing like a part two! Please read and enjoy!**

Laura and Rob still stood in front of the painting looking in disbelief at it then Laura says. "I can't believe it! I just can't believe it! It's resurfaced!" Rob just keeps looking and staring then Laura asks. "Rob?" He stares at it for a few minutes more than he says. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just can't believe it!" Laura then asks. "What are we going to do about it?" He looks at her then asks. "What can we do about it?" She throws her hand up into the air and she asks. "Buy it"

He walks closer to the price tag, looks at it, whistles and says. "It's 20 thousand dollars!" She turns to him and says. "We can afford it Rob!" He turns around to face her and says. "Laura, its twenty thousand dollars ! We can't spend 20 thousand on a painting!" She looks around and she whispers to him. "Rob, we cannot afford to _not_ buy that painting!" He looks at the painting then he makes a face then says. "Oh, come on Laura, this is Brazil ! It's not like anybody is going to see this!" She looks at him and she says. "Uh-huh". Rob walks around but he keeps looking at the painting then he stands next to a woman and man and he overhears the woman say. "Oh, George! I just can't decide which painting to get, they are both so wonderful!" That captures Rob's attention and he listens to the rest of their conversation and George says. "I think either one of them would be an excellent choice...". Rob goes over to Laura and he says in a low voice. "Laura, our problems are solved. That couple may buy the painting!" She then asks him. "And how is that good news?" He shakes his head then says. "Well, um, they probably are going to buy it for their beach house in Bermuda." He coughs then says. "I'm going to go back over there and persuade them...they are looking at the other painting". She doesn't say a word, just watches Rob go back over there and he overhears them say..."Let's go over each of them carefully, either one would be a wonderful donation!"

Rob's ear perk up at the word 'donation' and he looks around then walks over to them and says. "Um, excuse me...my name is Rob Petrie and I, help people solve their problems. Can I help you with yours?" The man turns to him and says. "We can't pay" Rob fiddles with the button on his coat then says. "Oh! I don't want any money, I never ask for any money! I just...do it. I like to help people" Tensions eases between all three of them then the man says. "Well, we are from the School of Visual Arts and we're here to buy a painting to give to them to thank them for all they done for us and for the community". Rob tries to keep his voice under control and he asks. "F-for the School of Visual Arts you say?" The woman shakes her head and she says. "Particularly for the creative writing program...they are doing a Brazilian arts program now. That's why we are down here ". Laura comes over and Rob says. "Oh, this is my wife Laura, these are people from the School of Visual Arts, they are here to buy a painting for the school" Laura does her best to keep a straight face and she says.

"School of Visual Arts?" The man shakes his head and he says. "Yes, I'm Mason Farris and this is Helen Turney". Laura puts out her hand for them to shake and they do and Helen says. "Petrie? That name sounds so familiar, oh, I know! Richard Petrie! My, what a small world!" Laura looks at Rob and says. "Yes, it is. My son teaches at your school and we're his parents" Rob whispers in Laura's ear. "I'm getting a headache" Laura says through the smile she plasters on her face. "It will get worse if they buy that painting"

Rob "smiles" and he turns to the couple and he says. "So, you're trying to decide on the paintings?" The woman shakes her head and says. " Yes, either this painting which is called_'Warriors on a Hunt' _or _'October's Eve'." _Rob looks at both then asks. "Both are great paintings, what's the, um, problem?" She gives a confused, ugly look and she says. "Well, wouldn't it be _passe_ to buy a Brazilian painting for a class that's working on Brazilian writings?" Rob turns to them and says. "No, that's exactly why it wouldn't be _passe_, it would be an inspiration ! Look, it's an inspired painting...the brilliant use of colors, the way the painter used light, in my view he painted such a realistic subject. You can not only see the scars of the battle on these men but the scars in their souls. I think getting this one would be an inspiration to the students at your school...". He throws his arm to _October's Eve_ and says. "This one, tho as brilliant as this one...it is _passe_. You can get this painting off of every street corner in New York"

Mason and Helen look at each other than Mason says. "Its settled, we will by _'Warriors on a Hunt', _thank you Mister Petrie" They shake hands than Rob goes to Laura and they both give a huge sigh of relief than Rob says. "Whew, well, we got rid of that" Laura then says. "Yes, but what about the next one? Rob, we need to buy this painting and get out of here" Rob looks around and sees an empty corridor for them to go have a private talk so he gets her by the elbow/ arm and takes her over there and he says. "Look, at least we got them not to buy it and I admit that's a close one but come on! This is 20 thousand dollars! I say let it go, let it go to some place in England...hopefully" Frustrated, Laura turns around and she sees another younger couple talking to a man and pointing to her picture then she says. "You better go find out if it is going to England" She points to the young man and woman talking to an older man and Rob looks at them and beads of sweat come out on him.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 Along comes Freddie

**A/N-Sorry it's been awhile since I updated! Hope this makes up for it!**

Rob cleared his throat and started to go to the couple who were looking at the painting but then he saw them picked up a vase that was sitting beside it. The vase has a pretty Sandy brown base color with sparkling sea blue glass beads glued all around it, Rob watched as they happily left the area with it and he gave out a heavy breath of relief, he then walked back over to Laura and he said, "Well, it looks like we don't have to worry about them."

Laura shakes her head then she said, "Now will you go buy the painting before we have to go through that again?"

Rob shakes his head then said, "Yeah, I suppose I should, it's just that spending all that money!"

Laura nodded her head and said, "I agree but Rob, I don't want my picture, my NUDE picture being somewhere in this world where Richie or...anybody could see this! Can you just imagine if Millie sees this?!"

He looked around the room and at the painting and he said, "Yeah, and if Jerry were still alive; he would have a field day!"

Laura rolled her eyes and said, "I don't want to even _think_ about that! Boy, am I glad that Sally was the only one who ever knew about it! Buddy would have found a way to write this into the _Alan Brady show_ !"

Rob can't help but gie a snicker at that and he said, "Boy, he would have at that!"

Laura gave him a look that could kill and Rob quickly straightens back up and he gets his wallet out of his back pocket of his pants and gets out a credit card and he goes to pay for the painting and Laura just looked after him shaking her head then walks over to the painting, looks at it and remembers the day Sergei Carpetna painted it, she really thought she was poising an innocent painting in CLOTHES but Sergei was able to remove them in a way with his brushes like only a demon artist can ! Then years later, Sally happened to find the painting at the museum in Manhattan and Rob made sure the painting came to Brazil and they didn't worry or give a thought about it until YEARS later, which is now.

Rob comes back to Laura and she asked, "Did you buy it?" He nodded his head then said, "Yeah, I bought it." She looked at him confused and she asked, "What's wrong?"

He turned and looked at the painting and said, "Now, we have to fly this back to New Rochelle and figure out what to do with this thing!"

Laura then said, "Rob, I don't care what we do with this thing; just as long as Richie never sees this!" Rob nodded his head then said, "Yeah, we may be living in progressive times but seeing a nude picture of your mother can give psychotic nightmares!"

He looked at the painting for a bit then he said, "You know it wouldn't have been so bad if he had painted your face like one of those weird, crazy ways they do sometimes, you know with one eye purple, the other green; your nose on the side of your face. Green hair like Medusa, anything! But no, you look like you!"

Laura then said, "Snakes dear, Medusa had snakes for hair."

Rob throws his arms around and said, "Oh, you know what I mean!"

Laura then asks him, "Let's just get this picture out of there before somebody comes along and recognize it or me." "Oh, who's going to come? But let's get it out of here."

They start to walk over to the painting to pick it up when they see a man in his 40's come in and both their mouths drop open and they look at each other and both said, "Freddie!"

Freddie Helper. Millie and Jerry's son.


	4. Chapter 4 Sneaking out the Painting

As Freddie came walking in the room, Laura and Rob looked at each other in a panic, Rob picked up the picture and he looked around and he saw an entrance way into a hallway and Rob quickly ran over there with the picture. Freddie saw Laura and he smiled and waved than walked over and hugged her and said, "You'll never know who you'll see , even in another part of the world!" She shook her head then said, "That's true." She then gave the classic Laura nervous laugh then Freddie asked, "What are you doing here? Where's Mister Petrie?"

Just than Rob comes along, acting cool and calm and he said, "Hi Freddie!" The two old friends and neighbors shake hands then Freddie asked, "What are you two doing here?"

Laura said, "Vacation." Rob picked up on her cue than said, "Yep, a vacation, you know to get away from the hustle and bustle of New York." Freddie then said, "You mean a second honeymoon, don't you?" They all laugh then Freddie asked, "What are you guys doing here? In this house?" Laura looked at Rob then she said, "Oh, we were down on the beach and just saw this estate sale going on and came up here to check it out."

Freddie shook his head and said, "Same thing." The three friends turn to look around the room and look at the tree in the room then a man in his 40's , in a nice, crisp brown suit comes up to Rob and he said, "Sir, the painting that you bought? You left it in the hallway..." Freddie turned to Rob and he asked, "You bought a painting?" Rob looked at Laura and said, "Uh, yeah." "Well, I would like to see it! what's it like?" Rob then said, "Well, ummmmmmm..." The man in the light brown suit that came up to them said, "I'm sorry but we have to get the painting out of there, my assistant will bring it over."

Laura's heart starts beating loud and hard in her body and she looked at Rob then he said, "Well, it's, it's...well, Freddie, you're a grown up so..." Just then the assistant comes over with the painting wrapped in plain brown paper and an old time hay string is tied around it and Rob saw it and his head popped up and he said, "It's wrapped up!"

Laura starts breathing again after having her heart stopped and Freddie said, "Oh, what a shame!" Rob and Laura looked at each other and almost started giggling from relief then the assistant said, "I hope you don't mind us wrapping it up sir..." Rob said, "Oh no!" "Well, I'm sure with a beautiful piece like that you wouldn't want it hurt or destroyed in any way so..."

Laura than said, "Well, we thank you! ..." She took his hand to shake then said, "You don't know how much we thank you!" The man looked at them both rather oddly then nodded his head then turned and left then Freddie asked, "Well, I would have loved to seen the painting, what is the subject?" Rob looked at his wife then he said, "It 's of a beautiful woman, incredibly remarkable." Laura shyly smiled then Freddie said, "You better be careful with your wife around." Laura looked at Freddie then said, "Oh, I'm not worried, it's just a painting."

Rob then picked up the painting then he said, "Well, we better be going, we'll talk to you later Freddie." He looked at them and he waved to them and said, "Goodbye, see you back in New Rochelle."

They leave and as they put the painting in back of the car, Laura looked at the Brazilian sunset. The full, round yellow sun dips into an orange skyline with high clouds hanging around. Rob walked around the car to his bride and he put his arms around her and they watched the sun dip behind the majestic mountains. Laura looked up at Rob and they kissed.

**Sand n' Sable**

**A/N-This isn't an exciting chapter, it's more of a filler but let's see what happens next!**


End file.
